Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?
by devilshomie
Summary: Cady Heron, new to the social order of high school becomes a perfect target for popular queen bee Regina George however she slowly starts to become obsessed with Cady all while trying to battle her inner demons and maintain the only world she's ever known. Oh and I'm planning on this becoming a femslash so if that creeps you out, please avoid at all costs. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**:**Okay so I love the movie Mean Girls. I first watched it in 2004 and I never really got most of the jokes but now that I watch it as an eighteen year old it has become one of my favorite movies. I've noticed a lack of Mean Girls stories on here especially femslash ones between Regina George and Cady Heron so I wanted to change that. I plan on exploring Regina George psyche but this story is still in it's beginning stages, I also won't continue it unless I get at least five reviews, I think that's pretty reasonable so please review and constructive crticism only.**_

* * *

Regina George always got whatever she wanted, ever since she popped out of her mother's womb. She always wore the latest designer clothes, her hair was never frizzy or tangled and she received every toy and game a kid could wish for. On her eighth birthday while her friend Gretchen Wieners got the new Malibu Barbie dream house, Regina received a pony an actual pony. She had named it Fluffy and kept it for all of two hours before she became bored with it and demanded that her parents sent it back.

No one ever said no to Regina, she figured there was something about her that was intimidating. Ever since third grade she had been at the top of the social ladder. Partly the reason for that was, everyone both admired her and feared her. Only one person throughout Regina's school years had challenged her popularity and the poor kid was called "Bed wetter Becky" until she moved to Norway last year.

Regina didn't have friends, she had servants. She could never truly be friends with someone as intelligent as her. In some aspects she figured Gretchen could be somewhat intelligent, she could learn a foreign language in less than a few weeks and was a whiz at Japanese but when it came to deep meaningful relationships, Gretchen had the skills of a three year old. Her friendships were always based on trivial, materialistic things. If you had at least six overpriced brand names in your closet and were a fan of _The Notebook _than Gretchen would like you.

As for Karen she was the easiest one to control, half the time she just went along with whatever Regina would say. Regina never thought that someone could be so dumb and not be in Special Ed; however she was incredibly useful given the fact that she rarely questioned anything Regina asked her to do. Once she told her to seduce their Algebra teacher because she needed to improve her grade and sure enough it happened (though in reality she just wanted to see if Karen would do it) the two girls were mere puppets and Regina was their master.

It was a typical day at Northshore, all the individual cliques were sitting at each of their tables eating, laughing and gossiping. Gretchen was rambling on about how hot Ryan Gosling was and Karen was trying to figure out if there was ever a time where cats and dogs really did fall out of the sky. Regina wasn't really paying attention to either of them instead she was looking at the girl sitting a few tables down from her.

The girl sat next to Janis Ian and Damien Miller, she wore a short red sleeve shirt and camouflage cargo pants, and her red hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. She wore no mascara; foundation or even lipstick, plain would be considered a compliment in describing her fashion sense. Regina saw Janis whisper something to her while giggling.

"Gretchen" she said interrupting the girl's rant, "who is that"? "Oh that's Cady Heron she's in my bio class, apparently she's this transfer student from Africa or something and has never been to a real school". Regina nodded, satisfied with this new information "so she's never been to a real school before"? "I don't think so, why"? "No reason I was just curious".

The cogs in Regina mind were beginning to turn. She was looking for a new toy to add to her collection, what better than some naïve, homeschool, transfer student from Africa. Cady even had the innocent look to her. Regina George always got whatever she wanted and right now she wanted Cady Heron.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the ways that Regina clawed her way to power was that she would learn weaknesses of others and use them to her advantage. Most girls were easy, just starting one measly rumor about a teen pregnancy or an STD and some poor girl's high school career would be ruined, though there were a few unique exemptions and those special cases often went in the burn book. As for guys well all you had to really do was just play with that little head they think with and they'd be putty in your hands.

It was rare that Regina would allow anyone into her little army. The last one was Karen and that was because Regina needed a dumb servant who wouldn't ask too many questions. Until now, she stared at the girl across from her and smiled. She was wondering to herself what Cady had to offer.

She wasn't stupid, according to some poking around and bribing from Gretchen Cady was excellent at math and even wanted to join the mathletics. The unwritten social rules of their high school clearly stated that the mathletics were the lowest of the low on the social ladder; they were even lower than the anime club.

Of course it wasn't entirely her fault. Cady was new and homeschooled. Regina was surprised she didn't carry a tattered old bible around or was some sort of super genius. From afar she looked relatively normal, plain, but normal. Even though Cady's taste in fashion was much less superior compared to hers, there was a certain charm about it that Regina couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hey, you've been staring at that table for like an hour, what gives"? Gretchen asked finally looking up from her mirror. Regina smiled sweetly at her, "how do you feel about adding a new member to our group"? She knew the answer to that question already; she could see a hint of anxiety in Gretchen's eyes.

"Who the girl from Africa, please I bet she doesn't even know what Gucci is. She probably eats like bugs or something; I also heard that she's a witch doctor." Regina smiled; she knew Gretchen was just protecting her position as Regina's second in command. It was almost sweet in a desperate, needy sort of way.

She saw Cady catch her eye and quickly look away, blushing. Regina grinned it was going to be very fun adding Cady to her collection. Her only concern now was what method she would use in obtaining her.


End file.
